Lo supo antes el conserje
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Teiko no sólo tiene la historia de la GoM sino también, la de "como ese par formalizó su amor..." Este escrito fue parte de la convocatoria #AoKaHappyWishes del grupo AoKaga 5x1O, en Facebook :)


**"Lo supo antes el conserje."**

Eran unos idiotas.

Y unos hormonales para terminarla de cagar.

Sólo así podía explicar la situación en la que estaban, encerrados en el armario, besuqueandose con la escoba y trapeador de acompañantes.

- _Mgh, A-aho..._ \- no pudo ni terminar de reñirlo pues, las manos morenas intentaban desfajar o más bien peleaban inútilmente con sus pantalones.

Si alguien los atrapaba en pleno arrumaco, estarían en graves problemas. Teiko era una escuela prestigiosa y el minúsculo armario en el que estaban, se ubicaba en uno de los pasillos principales del instituto.

Imaginar el alboroto que se armaría si los directivos y los respetables padres de familia se enteraran que, el profesor de deportes y entrenador del equipo de baloncesto, tenía encuentros íntimos con el docente de la asignatura de inglés en plena hora de clases, hizo que Kagami Taiga perdiera todo estímulo de un sopetón.

-¿Que pasa? - le miro ofuscado el moreno ante tan poca reacción, le seguía estrujando el trasero a su amante pero, sólo el color del rostro de este mutaba.

-¿ _N_ -no tienes entrenamiento con los chicos? - Aomine Daiki gruño en protesta ante la clara pero efectiva excusa que el pelirrojo usaba para detener su encuentro.

-No te vayas sin mí. - le exigió mientras se acomodaba sus ropas.

-Tch, no me digas que hacer. - lo imitó Kagami con una pequeña sonrisa. -Estaré calificando unos exámenes, si termino antes te jodes.

-Que conste que sufrirán por tu causa. - el pelirrojo abrió los ojos ante el comentario, en realidad no quería que los chicos del equipo de baloncesto sufrieran por su culpa. -¿Sales tu primero?

Negó, observando como el moreno desaparecía detrás de la puerta de su escondite prohibido no sin antes estamparle un beso.

Kagami acomodó su cabello, limpio su rostro con la manga de su camisa, inhalo y exhalo ya dispuesto a salir de ahí pero entonces las escucho...

.

Sonrió ladino mientras apresuraba el paso al gimnasio, esperaba que los muchachos que lo esperaban estuvieran bien descansados porque quedarían desechos al final del entrenamiento.

Y no era por interrumpir sin querer uno de sus encuentros con el pelirrojo, sino porque estaba feliz y con el baloncesto siempre festejaba.

En unas semanas más, Kagami se enteraría de su más grande secreto.

.

-¿Que el entrenador Aomine se va a casar? - exclamó sorprendida una de las estudiantes.

Taiga se echó para atrás en el armario, ¿Aomine casándose? Él no le había dicho nada.

-Si, escuché que Midorima Minami se lo decía a la maestra de Historia. - tragó grueso, si el hijo de Kuroko lo sabía entonces por ende el padre... ¡El maldito lo sabía y no le dijo nada!

Las chicas siguieron hablando sobre el corazón roto de la maestra de Historia y de que aunque estuviera casado, Aomine siguiera _así de bueno_ y no se descuidara.

Salió del armario ante la cara estupefacta del conserje, en otro momento se hubiera muerto de vergüenza pero, en esta ocasión sólo quería dar su última clase e ir a casa.

Y así había sido.

Prácticamente había huido, sólo concluyó su asignatura y de él sólo quedaron más que las anotaciones que hizo en el pizarrón.

Se sentía herido, aunque con cada paso que daba iba creyendo que se merecía esa jugarreta del moreno. Al final él lo había dejado años atrás como cualquier cosa, lastimandolo profundamente, a palabras mismas de su antigua sombra.

Pero es que él nunca creyó que Aomine viera la relación que tenían como una de parejas, así que sólo se marcho pues nada lo ataba a Japón.

Rayos, es que tampoco ahora había algo que hiciera que se tomara como seria su relación.

Salió de Teiko a paso veloz, necesitaba perderse y no pensar en lo que había descubierto, si es que realmente pudiera evitar hacerlo.

.

Fue lo más rápido a la sala de maestros donde imaginaba que su pelirrojo se encontraría pero para su desgracia sólo estaba su acosadora que salió en plan dramático del lugar.

No le dio importancia.

Se dirigió a la salida por su motocicleta, en el camino se despidió de alumnos y del conserje, que parecía querer comentarle algo, más no lo hizo y sólo siguio con su trabajo.

Dio por sentado que Kagami se había marchado para terminar con esos exámenes que dijo tener pendientes, decidió dejarlo así por ese día.

Aunque si envió un mensaje para advertirle que se cobraría ese abandono.

 _"Te haré renguear por dejarme."_

.

Se sintió sucio al recibir aquel mensaje, no era la primera vez que Aomine le hablaba de esa forma e incluso él ya le había tecleado algo así al moreno pero ahora, todo era diferente...

.

En el momento en que Kagami llegó a su hogar con la mirada analítica y filosa supo que algo andaba mal. Lo dejo entrar a pesar de ello, y después de unos minutos más de incertidumbre el pelirrojo soltó la bomba.

-Aomine se va a casar. - y Tetsuya entonces se sintió descubierto aunque su rostro no lo demostrara.

¿Como era posible que un par de días después de que su moreno amigo le confesara que quería comprometerse, venía Kagami a darse por enterado?

Peor aún, ¿por que este no se veía feliz o nervioso?

Divago un momento en sus pensamientos sin notar que un manchón aguamarina escuchaba la platica de adultos.

-¿Por que no me dijiste? - le reprocho con un deje de tristeza. -Es que, ¿también quieres vengarte por mi partida de hace unos años?

 _-¿Khé?_ \- salió del shock de aquella frase. -Kagami-kun, creo que estas un poco confundido, deberías hablar con Aomine-kun.

-No, no le dire nada. - se levanto del sofá de la estancia. -Espero que tu tampoco Tetsuya, no le niegues su venganza.

El peliceleste sintió una enorme necesidad de golpear a su amigo, también quería reír pero más lo primero.

Kagami se estaba poniendo serio, bastante para ser exactos y no conocía a nadie que gustara de _ese_ Kagami Taiga en especial.

Cuando el profesor de Teiko abandono el lugar que hubiera deseado sólo fuera el punto de reunión de unos antiguos amigos, el único hijo de los Midorima por fin se dejo ver.

-Papá, tengo algo que decirte.

El rostro de su pequeño estaba coloreado por un carmín que decía claramente: "se lo que le pasa a mi maestro."

-La otra noche escuche cuando el tío Aomine les dijo que quería que el profesor Kagami fuera su esposo. - la mirada aguamarina brillo aún más, tanto que Tetsuya pudo verse en el pasado, justo cuando sus antiguas luces se besaron frente a él sin darse cuenta.

Agradeció que Midorima se encontrara en el hospital, pues sino sería reprendido sin duda por malinfluenciar a su hijo, aunque ya sabía como contener el mal humor de su esposo.

-Papá, tu nariz. - le extendió un pañuelo para seguir con su relato. - sólo le dije a la profesora de Historia que mi tío se casaría para que ya no se hiciera falsas esperanzas la desdichada, aunque no entiendo como le llegó la noticia al profesor Kagami. - el niño se puso serio. -Seguro me escucho un aries.

-¿Y eso que relación tiene con lo que ha pasado Minami? - le hablo su padre aún con la servilleta en su nariz.

-Oha-Asa dijo que tuviera cuidado con la información que manejo pues en boca de un aries podría causar un gran malentendido esta semana.

-Vaya, como siempre Oha-Asa va un paso delante de nosotros. - el muchacho encogio los hombros. -¿Supo que te castigaría?

-Estoy en el puesto ocho del ranking semanal, seguro es por el castigo. - miro sin emoción a su padre. -Unetenos papá, Oha-Asa te aceptara.

-El castigo va aumentando. - su hijo tenía su humor y lo amaba pero que lo usara con lo único que lo exasperaba era inconcebible.

-Vale, me calmo. - le sonrió quedo. -¿Es necesario que hable con ellos?

-Sabrán lidiar con ello, además Teiko tiene historia con los milagros y sucesos raros.

Las llaves anunciaron la llegada de la cabeza de la familia, padre e hijo quedaron en guardar el secreto pero Midorima apenas vio ese par de ojos para muchos indescifrables supo que algo pasaba y tenía bases.

-Oha-Asa dijo que me guardarían un secreto. - Tetsuya sintió nacer un tic nervioso en su ojo, bien se lo había advertido Takao y medio mundo.

 _"Corre lo más lejos que puedas de él."_

.

Al día siguiente, llegar a Teiko lo hizo rememorar su primer día como profesor ahí.

Recordó pasar por el gimnasio, movido por su curiosidad de explorar el lugar y atraído también por el rebotar incesante de los balones y una voz fuerte que parecía llamarlo.

Entró al recinto y enseguida captó la atención de los jóvenes ahí presentes pero que enseguida fueron reprendidos por distraerse en pleno juego.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver ese tono de piel chocolate que no podía olvidar nunca correr veloz entre los muchachitos que trataban de bloquear su avance.

Aomine no era de esos entrenadores que sólo gritaban desde lejos a los jugadores, él prácticamente corría a su lado.

Se incluía en los enfrentamientos cuando los dividía en equipos, jugaba one vs one con quien eligiera o quisiera; hacía que sus estudiantes se esforzaran al máximo y Kagami en el tiempo que llevaba en Teiko, siempre vio a estos sonreír aunque estuvieran cansados.

-La forma en la que les enseño tiene mucho que ver contigo. - todavía sentía como el rostro se le había calentado ese primer día cuando el moreno le confeso la razón de su método de enseñanza.

-No había día en que no lograrás que riera en uno de nuestros partidos y siempre después de ellos, salía con más empeño para no dejarte ganar en la próxima ocasión.

Lo llamó idiota pero, en realidad quería besarlo.

No lo hizo por el simple hecho de estar en el instituto y de que era la primera vez que se veían después de ocho años.

.

Como era su costumbre, entró al recinto captando enseguida la mirada zafiro que brillo sólo al constatar que era él. Levanto su mano en saludo, sonrió lo mejor que pudo y Aomine desde lejos le devolvió el gesto.

Se sentó en la parte baja de las gradas, en el lugar donde muchas madres se ubicaban para devorar con la vista al entrenador, aunque ellas decían que era para apoyar al equipo de baloncesto, incluso si sus hijos no participaban en este.

.

 _Todavía recordaba como todo inicio y todavía, sonreía como tonto por impulso de ese momento._

 _Después de ser rivales terminaron siendo un extraño par de amigos._

 _Si, extraño pues esa amistad no era como la relación que tenía con Himuro o Kuroko, y dudaba mucho que fuera como la que mantenía el moreno con Momoi; su amistad inicio de partidas y riñas tontas a visitas inesperadas a su departamento para cenar._

 _Ante todos parecía que seguían detestandose, y lo validaban por la derrota de Touo ante Seirin, esa que fue la primera de la invicta carrera de Aomine pero, que en realidad sólo los había unido y a su pesar, ellos mismos lo reconocían._

 _Si, el principio de su amistad fue raro, y el de su relación lo fue aún más... Cada reto que se hacían se volvieron más infantiles y a la vez, más adultos._

 _-Si te gano por una ventaja de más de quince puntos, esta noche estaré encima tuyo. - al principio ingenuo, Kagami acepto con una sonrisa._

 _-Si yo gano, será al contrario entonces. - ver como Aomine abría sus orbes zafiros impactado lo hizo caer en cuenta de que Aomine hablaba de otra forma de estar arriba._

 _A pesar de ello, Kagami no desistió y siguió con el reto._

 _Ninguno estuvo encima del otro pues no estaban seguros de cobrar su apuesta aunque, si que se habían tocado con el mismo ímpetu entre sí._

 _Después de ese día se hizo tan normal para ellos besarse, tocarse, nalguearse, lamerse._

 _Hasta que por fin se hicieron uno y Kagami se dio cuenta que no sólo quería la amistad de Aomine sino a él completo._

 _Por ello se marcho, tristemente sin imaginar que el moreno tan parecido a él, pensaba justamente lo mismo._

.

Abandonó el lugar, decidido a no perder al menos una parte de lo que tenía con Aomine.

.  
.

Un par de semanas después, un jovencito avanzaba veloz por el pasillo esquivando a sus demás compañeros con un enorme peluche casi encima suyo, las autoridades del colegio ni se inmutaban ante esto.

Sabían que ese tipo de eventos era algo propio de la familia Midorima.

-Oha-Asa. - sonrió quedo el director del plantel. -Es como en los viejos tiempos.

.

Minami estaba más que decidido. Sus padres habían coincidido en que no volviese a involucrarse en asuntos de adultos que no le incumbían pero, habían olvidado que tenía casi trece años y que era bastante maduro para hacerse cargo de sus actos.

-Tío... - corrigió su llamado cuando su peliazul objetivo se detuvo al escucharlo. -Entrenador, ¿sabía que se encuentra en el lugar seis del ranking de Oha-Asa, que debe evitar hablar con los Leo sino lleva su lucky ítem consigo que por cierto, es un pe...-

-Minami, basta. - le calló, pues aunque le tenía bastante paciencia al hijo de sus amigos, ese día en especial no podía tratar con él ya que literalmente, lo estaba llevando el diablo.

Su estúpido Bakagami estaba siendo una discreta patada en las bolas desde hace dos semanas.

¿Por que lo decía? Porque de cierta forma era verdad, actuaba diferente.

Peleaban en la sala de maestros, se reían de las bromas del otro pero, cuando Aomine, impulsado por esa sonrisa iba a sus labios... Kagami huía.

Al principio tomo su accionar como consecuencia del lugar donde estaban. Entonces comían juntos, fuera del colegio y antes siquiera de invitarlo a su departamento, el pelirrojo justamente tenía mucho que hacer.

Entró en pánico, no lo negaba y aún así, se repetía mentalmente que no era lo mismo ser entrenador y maestro de deportes que de inglés.

Le había costado madurar pero lo hizo al final, al menos hasta que logró besar a Kagami de nuevo y este salió con la excusa de no poder quedarse a comer hamburguesas porque estaba cuidando de su peso.

¿Cuando acá el señor _"trago, trago y no engordo"_ hacía tal cosa?

Bufó cual toro frente a una mantilla roja, sacudió el rostro saliendo de paso de sus divagaciones para seguir hablando con el chiquillo e irse, con suerte a rumiar a otra parte pero entonces, siguió viendo rojo.

-Joder. - le hablaron bajo. -Ahomine, ¿estas bien?

-¿Huh? Si, ¿por que? - cuestionó sin moverse un ápice de donde estaba, pues podía apreciar cada detalle en el rostro de Kagami que había echado de menos.

Le dirán exagerado pero así lo sentía, había sido semana tras semana, cada vez más deprimente la una de la otra aunque, no había sido comparable a la vez que Kagami se había ido sin siquiera decir adiós.

Tenía que arreglar todo.

-¡Y sigues parado con cara de idiota enmedio del pasillo con un enorme bastón de dulce! - le exclamó el pelirrojo más cabreado ahora por tener que repetir varias veces la frase.

Aomine miro el peluche navideño, sopeso que era su lucky ítem y aunque no creía en nada de lo que el loco de Midorima creyera, decidió usar aquel objeto para su beneficio.

-Tenemos que hablar Bakagami. - se aferró de esa muñeca que se zafo de su agarre muchas veces en las últimas semanas. -No huiras más. - sintió a su pelirrojo tensarse y a pesar de ello no desistió de su plan.

-Oi, nos van a ver imbécil. - forcejeo tratando de soltarse de la mano morena y de la curva del caramelo que ahora lo jalaba de la cintura.

Todos estaban en clases, comportándose en el último día antes de la fiesta navideña del colegio. Estaban dando los últimos retoques a lo que cada aula ya tenía preparado, en otras palabras nadie prestaba atención al secuestro de uno de los maestros, por parte de otro.

-¡Maldición no debía hacerle caso a ese niño! - maldijo mentalmente el gran parecido que tenía Midorima Minami con su peliceleste progenitor.

Era persuasivo y desaparecía rápido, sólo lo llamó "por ayuda" para luego esfumarse de escena.

-Te ves antojable. - le hablo burlón el moreno ya enfrente de su armario. -Entra.

-Nunca. - le gruñó con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza y por el enojo de tal bochornosa escena.

-Te lo buscaste. - Aomine entró primero con todo el caramelo y víctima.

-Tú quieres que nos despidan, ¿cierto? - el pelirrojo arremetió bastante enojado pero sin hacer movimiento alguno para escapar.

-Te digo algo, ya no me importa si lo hacen. - hablo bastante decidido el peliazul. -Sólo quiero saber por que carajos mi pareja comenzó a evitarme.

-N-no te estoy evitando.

-Por favor Taiga, no hemos follado, jugado, platicado por máximo de media hora y hasta ayer, ni siquiera nos habíamos besado. - zafiros y rubíes se encontraron por fin. -Si hice algo, dime que fue. Enserio, no tengo idea.

-Mentiras. - suspiro derrotado. -Te vas a casar y quería dejar que me usaras cómo tu despedida de soltero pero es que no quiero dejarte. - tomó a Aomine del rostro para iniciar con él un aguerrido beso.

Estaba dolido, enojado, frustrado y todo eso trataba de mostrarlo en el gesto, hasta que Aomine lo separo mirándolo aún sin terminar de entender.

El moreno iba a replicar pero Kagami siguió con todo lo que había callado esas semanas.

-Lamento haberme ido sin despedir y peor, sin decirte lo que sentía pero tampoco es propio de ti que me uses y más si sólo quieres follar, idiota. - ahora Aomine se sentía indignado, si quería follarse a Kagami pero eso era porque lo amaba.

-¿Que sarta de estupideces son esas? Siempre he creído que eres un tonto pero... - unos toques leves en la puerta los alertaron. -Profesores, necesito mis cosas. - era el conserje.

Kagami de nueva cuenta salió veloz de aquel cuarto.

.

Al salir e intentar mal mirar al anciano intendente por interrumpirlos, este le hizo un gesto mostrandole que el director estaba a dos aulas de ellos.

-Grr-acias. - le gruñó entre ofuscado y abochornado al hombre.

-Espero arregle sus problemas con su novio y que se case pero, con él.

Le sonrió confiado a su inesperado cómplice pues, creía fielmente en su deseo de hacer a ese pelirrojo dramático, suyo.

-Daiki. - se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz calma pero demandante. -¿Que hacías metido en el armario? - ¡Rayos! Lo había visto.

-Akashi. - se froto el cuello disimulando su sorpresa. -Necesitaba limpiar algo en el gimnasio.

-¿Tú? - le miro divertido el pelirrojo menor.

-Disculpe señor pero el entrenador Aomine insiste en hacerse cargo de su área de trabajo. - el anciano abogó por el moreno y el mismo.

.

Aomine después de encargarse del enorme peluche de Minami y tomar todo lo necesario para limpiar, se dirigió a su gimnasio.

Necesitaba pensar bien todo lo que haría al día siguiente y que mejor que hacerlo mientras sus alumnos arreglaban su lugar de juegos.

.

Si por el fuera, no asistiría a Teiko ese día pero tenía que ser responsable y vigilar a los alumnos que tenía por asesorados. Además tenía que conocer a su "amigo secreto" en el intercambio que los profesores organizaron para celebrar las fechas.

Un suspiro triste salió de sus labios, no sabía como iba a lidiar con Aomine en ese día en el que todos podrían verlos si este decidía hacer algo.

-Kagami-kun. - ubicó a su antigua sombra con su respectiva pareja justo en la entrada de Teiko. -¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes los ojos irritados, ¿acaso no dormiste bien?

-Algo. - respondió con una mueca, Kuroko seguía conociéndolo bastante bien. -¿Que hacen aquí? Digo, los dos, hace mucho que no te veía. - se refirió a Midorima que lo miro más serio de lo normal.

-Mi hijo estudia aquí-nanodayo. - pensó un poco. -Además eso no es de tu incumbencia. - el peliceleste rió internamente ante la escena de su esposo tratando de guardar un secreto.

-¡Hasta que volvieron! - el grito le erizo la piel a Kagami, que antes de poder huir del lugar sintió húmeda su mejilla ante el beso que Aomine había dejado en esta. -Damelo Midorima.

-Tienes que creer en esto Aomine, no es una broma. - le retó con el rostro rojo mientras sacaba de su maleta un paquete envuelto. -Además, bien pudiste ir tu a comprarlos.

-Si, si. - arrebató la "entrega" sin demora, de las manos del megane. -Mejor vayan a ver a su hijo que resulto que tiene admiradores, llevense a Bakagami y alejenlo de los muerdagos. - le gruño lo último a un sonriente Tetsu.

-¡Que demonios! - fue arrastrado según la orden por el par de padres que ahora buscaban a su hijo, uno con más desespero que el otro.

Miro como el peliazul le sonreía burlón mientras, encima del lugar donde antes estaba, la ramita causante del beso se exhibía alegre.

-Quítate de ahí. - le gritó sin pensar, causando que Aomine se marchara con una sonrisita engreída.

.

Después de ese extraño encuentro, su día había resultado bastante tranquilo.

Los alumnos se habían portado bastante bien y para su sorpresa, aunque no de cualquier otro, recibió muchos presentes de las jovencitas y de algún otro chico del colegio.

Su par de amigos lo habían dejado pues prometieron mantenerse lejos de las actividades de su hijo después de comprobar que nadie planeaba secuestrarlo.

Aún así Kagami conocía a Tetsuya, sabía que él estaba ahí y lo comprobó cuando otro muerdago hizo de las suyas causando que fuera besado por Akashi cuando se lo había encontrado en un pasillo.

Igual había sido en la mejilla pero la mirada seria que Tetsuya le había echado al pelirrojo menor hizo que ignorara las palabras de este.

-Tenía que aprovechar Tetsuya, además tenía que cobrar el uso del armario.

Fue arrastrado de nuevo cuenta cual niño pequeño por su madre, hasta la sala de maestros.

Ahí de nuevo se encontraron con Midorima.

.

Por otro lado, Aomine se miraba frente al espejo del lugar. No estaba nervioso pero si que se sentía algo tonto porque no creía a ciencia cierta en lo que hacía pero reconocía que el objeto de la suerte del día anterior lo había ayudado a saber la verdadera razón del alejamiento de Kagami, así que este sin duda, tenía que garantizarle que todo se arreglara.

Salió del baño de hombres rumbo a la sala de maestros, se vería más formal que todos los presentes y sabía que todos estarían intrigados por saber la razón.

Él no era nadie para dejarlos con la duda.

-Más te vale que con esto si me creas Bakagami.

.

Poco a poco los profesores comenzaron a llenar el único sitio en la escuela, donde según ellos podían relajarse.

El ambiente era ameno a pesar de los cuchicheos de las féminas sobre el atuendo formal de Aomine. Este por su parte no quitaba la vista de un Kagami que casi casi le gruñia desde su lugar.

No lo culpaba, era visible que lo impacientaba la escolta que tenía a cada lado, además que esperaba poder irse pronto a su hogar.

-¿Por que no se han ido? - le pregunto como si nada al par de esposos.

-Eres un grosero Kagami-kun, te estamos haciendo compañía. - le respondió para luego disimuladamente, retar con la mirada a su pareja que comenzaba a incorporarse de su silla.

-Mejor come Kagami, seguro tienes hambre. - el peliverde le paso una bandeja de bocadillos para congraciarse con Tetsuya.

-Bueno, bueno. - llamó la atención el profesor de Matemáticas. -¿Que les parece si terminamos con esto? ¿Quien inicia el intercambio?

Uno a uno los presentes comenzaron a entregarse, casi tan rápido como los sándwiches se fueron esfumando de la bandeja de Taiga, hasta que con su último bocadillo en la mano este se levanto de su sitio y entrego su presente a la secretaria del director.

Esta complacida ante el presente abrazo al pelirrojo causando que el moreno muriera de celos y que además agotara su paciencia _adulta_.

-Ahora yo daré mi presente. - hablo captando la atención de todos y haciendo de paso que la chica soltara a Kagami.

-Pero Aomine-san... - otro de los profesores trato de hablar, siendo callado enseguida por la fulminante mirada zafiro, así como una esmeralda y celeste de paso.

Acortó la distancia con Kagami que instintivamente se echó para atrás quedando sentando en una de las mesas de madera.

-¿Aomine? - logró pronunciar ante la imagen de Aomine arrodillado frente a él.

-Cállate, que ayer hablaste mucho. - sonrió ante el ceño fruncido de su chico pero aún así siguió con su plan. -Eres un idiota.

La risita de una de las maestras más jóvenes se dejo escuchar, el conserje se alegro al llegar junto al pequeño Midorima a la sala en el mejor momento.

-Lo que ocurrió con nosotros antes, olvidalo. - Kagami lo miro inseguro. -Fui un tonto por no hablar y tu también lo fuiste por darme por sentado pero, que quede así.

-No te entiendo idiota. - Kagami hablo bajo, intentando que sólo el moreno lo escuchara. -Se más claro.

-¡Que te cases conmigo con un demonio! - lo miro con el ceño fruncido y más decidido que hacía unos minutos atrás. -No volveré a dejar que creas que lo que siento por ti no es nada serio, te amo Bakagami.

-P-pero tú, ya te vas a casar... - trato de separar su mano de la de Aomine, este no lo dejo.

-Si tu dices que si, obvio me caso contigo. - se puso de pie sacando enseguida, una cajita negra de su pantalón. -El único con quien quiero hacerlo es contigo y me refiero a todo.

-¡Idiota! - lo abrazo abochornado mientras los presentes aplaudían.

-Entonces, ¿es un sí? - le pregunto burlón.

Kagami lo tomó del cuello para poder aferrarse a esos labios de los cuales huía. Aomine le respondió aunque dejo que Kagami marcara el ritmo, pues amaba que lo hiciera así.

Con el sonido de los aplausos se separaron, si alguno de sus compañeros se fue ofendido ni lo notaron. Sólo ellos importaban ahora.

Aomine colocó por fin la argolla plateada en el dedo anular de Kagami mientras Minami como su peliceleste padre en su momento en la escuela, fotografiaba la escena.

-Aomine-san. - la profesora de Historia, le llamo para luego casi aventarle un regalo. -Que sea feliz.

-Gracias. - respondió el moreno sin más, él nunca le había dado alas así que ni culpa sentía de su mal.

-Kagami-san. - le llamó el profesor de Literatura. -Su regalo.

-Ya decía que Aomine no era mi amigo secreto. - agradeció apenado el obsequio del hombre mayor que él, mientras veía a su ahora prometido entregar el propio a una profesora. Se había saltado todo el orden del intercambio y supuso que por celoso.

-Kagami-kun. - le llamó su antigua sombra con una sonrisa. -Felicidades.

-¿Por que no me dijiste? - le reto con un puchero y algo avergonzado el pelirrojo.

-Kagami-kun, no me dejaste ni hablar y no volviste a mi casa. - lo miro penetrante el peliceleste. -Ya me desquistare por eso.

.  
.

Iban por el pasillo del colegio entre risas y besos, eran prácticamente los últimos que estaban ahí y querían apurar el paso para llegar pronto al hogar del que estuviera más cerca.

-¿Y si mejor nos metemos al armario? - le hablo erizandole el cuello a Kagami.

-Si serás imbécil. - le regaño el pelirrojo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. - la voz del director del instituto se dejó escuchar. -De preferencia que sus encuentros íntimos sean ahora en su hogar. - miro al pelirrojo abochornado y al moreno que se rascaba la nariz sin pena. -Yo todo lo sé, que no se les olvide.

Akashi se marcho dejándolos solos nuevamente...

-De echo, el señor director se equivoca pero que sea un secreto que yo lo supe primero. - el anciano les sonrió mientras también se marchaba a casa. -Deberían pensar en hacerle caso a su recomendación o ir a la azotea.

Aomine se soltó a reír mientras abrazaba a Kagami que aunque amenazaba con anular el compromiso, sonreía sincero y rojo hasta las orejas.

Muchos conocían su amor a excepción de ellos mismos, un par de idiotas enamorados que sólo en Teiko formalizaron.

.

.

 **Extra**.-

Llegaron al departamento del moreno lo más rápido que su auto los dejo.

Llegaron por inercia y tropezones hasta la habitación del moreno, durante todo el trayecto se la pasaban entre besos y mordiscos, que sólo ellos entendían en que orden iban.

Pronto las ropas salieron sobrando hasta que una duda invadió la cabeza de Kagami.

-¿Y _-gh_ que te dio Midorima antes de entrar a la escuel _a-gh_? - Aomine le gruñó por separarlo de esa boca que extraño tanto pero casi al mismo tiempo sonrió divertido. -¿Que?

-Quítame los pantalones. - con una ceja enarcada Kagami se bajo para quitar la prenda baja del moreno.

-¿Es en serio? - el boxer atigrado mostraba el altivo miembro del moreno intentando salir de su cautiverio. -¿Tu lucky ítem?

-Según ese loco. - se despojo de la prenda para enseguida ir sobre su pareja. -No creo en Oha-Asa pero cualquier apoyo era bueno para que aceptaras. Además, se me ve bien.

-Te amo Ahomine pero... - lo beso, dejándolo recostado en la cama, mientras se deslizaba a su entrepierna. -El único tigre soy yo.

Joder, amaba a ese hombre y creería ahora en todo lo que lo uniera a él.


End file.
